


[青黃]我的男孩 My Boy

by RitsuGI57



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 57青黃日, M/M, 舊文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitsuGI57/pseuds/RitsuGI57
Summary: 2017.05.07青黃日快樂。喜歡青黃邁入了第五年，今年還是寫了一篇文章給他們，隨著時間的流逝，最欣慰的是邁入了2017還有著你們喜歡著他們。也因為成長改變了想法，每年寫青黃都會有不同的感覺，也給了他們不一樣的故事，謝謝大家好幾年來的支持！今年還是要喜歡青黃（哭- 閱讀感謝- BGM：Ed Sheeran - Perfect獻給青峰大輝與黃瀨涼太，也獻給在這裡還愛著他們的妳/你——





	[青黃]我的男孩 My Boy

-

 

如果他們之間有人提起當年究竟是誰先告白，他們都會用食指指著對方說：「是他吧。」然後開始抱怨對方的記憶有多差，連自己告白都不知道。

黃瀨說，是青峰先告白的。

海常二年級的夏天，黃瀨記得是非常炎熱的天氣，陽光火辣地直曬皮膚，連風悶熱不已，他還記得校園裡蟬聲大噪，吵得他幾乎無法專心上課。那天他的身體出現類似中暑的症狀而早退，笠松要求練完最後一顆投籃就馬上回家休息，畢竟他們都知道隊上的王牌很任性，而且總是愛勉強自己，像一頭激發腎上腺素而忘記疼痛的小兔子，垂死掙扎後才發現體力用盡，甚至讓情況更糟糕。

黃瀨被命令後心不甘情不願地回更衣室換上乾淨衣服，他經過球場時故意停了下來發出「啊啊」長音表示不滿，站在門邊探著頭希望有人能發現他有多可憐。學長們當然是裝作沒聽見也沒看見，依舊打場三對三鬥牛賽，努力完成部活應該做的事。最後是森山發現，黃瀨嘟著一張嘴離開體育館門口，口中還唸唸有詞：「讓我打場比賽也好嘛。」

走在校園的時候，炙熱的陽光照射在身上幾度讓他頭暈目眩。黃瀨歪歪斜斜地走到一旁的樹蔭下休息，胸悶的情況比想像中還要嚴重，彷彿有個大石頭重壓在胸口處難以呼吸，身體也癱軟無力。眼中的景象開始反白，黃瀨頓時認為頭頂上的光隨時會像顆即將破掉的燈泡炸開。

最後他什麼也不記得，不記得自己昏倒，甚至連摔倒的疼痛都跟著麻痺。當眼前的視線漸漸清晰後，黃瀨才發現背後正被一雙大掌扎扎實實支撐住，體溫很高，皮膚相貼讓他覺得很舒服。

「黃瀨。」他隱約聽到這個人的這麼喊著他，聲音溫柔，音調低沉好聽，像慵懶午後的風穿過樹林摩擦聲令人無比安心。

黃瀨的視線還沒來得及聚焦，那雙大掌觸碰到額頭，一個聲音又從上方傳了過來，這次他終於明白這個人的溫柔與安心是來自於他心中一個再熟悉不過的人。

「黃瀨，」他邊說邊觸碰黃瀨燙熱的臉頰，「看得清楚我比什麼嗎？」

黃瀨聽得恍惚，他的視線依舊被一片白籠罩，清楚的感官只有觸覺跟聽覺，於是他搖搖頭，笑了笑跟他說：「但是我知道你是誰。」

所以再等一會兒就會看到小青峰的臉了。

黃瀨這麼說，約莫十分鐘後，青峰的臉才清楚出現在他的虹膜內。

 

-

 

這是青峰第三次來找黃瀨，從東京來神奈川。他們的關係處在外人費解的狀態上，打個比方來說，大概就是友達以上戀人未滿的狀況，更奇怪的是，他們之間並不存在著那種曖昧不清的尷尬。

他們可以正常交談，聊聊籃球、NBA甚至是很私人的八卦問題也沒問題，幾乎是毫無保留的在對方心底打撈看看能不能有什麼特殊的線索。通常都是黃瀨說最多，他可以聊到天南地北，聊工作聊前輩聊部活聊粉絲，只要是他能夠想得到而且是不破壞彼此氣氛的情況下滔滔不絕跟青峰分享。

青峰當然是安靜的聽，偶爾點點頭或是開口說聲嗯、啊、這樣啊這類簡單的回應表示他有認真在聽。黃瀨並沒有為此感到特別生氣，因為他明白這是青峰獨有的傾聽方式，有時候不需要太多的回應，只要能夠接住他那快從心口邊緣溢滿的情緒。

身體狀況好點之後，黃瀨牽著青峰的手來到海常附近的小公園，他們選擇一處枝葉茂密的大樹下乘涼，風在樹葉間來回穿梭而沙沙作響，黃瀨微微揚起頭看著陽光在樹枝縫隙裡透出金黃般的亮片。閉上眼之前，他聽見青峰的聲音在左側緩緩道著：「身體不舒服好好回家休息，坐在這裡發呆多無聊。」

黃瀨笑了笑，伸個懶腰。

「怎麼會，偶爾這樣也不錯呢。」說完，黃瀨把頭靠在青峰的肩膀上，閉上雙眼，將意識全數交給身旁的人。

明明什麼關係也不是的他們，卻可以做著跟情人一樣的事情，他們牽手、擁抱甚至是在對方不知情的情況下大老遠跑去對方的學校。黃瀨是為了見青峰而去東京找他，這點他心裡明白，但青峰來這裡找他的原因就不得而知，可能跟他一樣為了確認什麼而來這裡。

「我們是什麼？」黃瀨說。

青峰停頓數秒，說：「你覺得呢？」

「我也不知道，」黃瀨還是閉著眼，「這種事情只有一個人來確認，那個人會受傷的。」

說完，青峰動了肩膀，黃瀨睜開雙眼抬起頭，兩人對視，然後貼上一個吻。

 

-

 

青峰說，是黃瀨先告白的。

週五的下午充滿叛逆氣息，青峰假裝身體不適早退，他離開校園走了約莫十分鐘來到車站，午後的東京炎熱不已，連風吹過身體都是熱的，幾度受不了高溫而跑到車站內躲避過於毒辣的陽光。

這時車站內的廣播聲響起，女性站務員用清爽好聽的音調在整個車站內說著：「前往神奈川的新幹線即將在十五分鐘後抵達，請前往神奈川的旅客至第一月台搭乘⋯⋯」

響亮的廣播結束鈴迴盪在大廳內，青峰稍微看了掛在車站大廳前方的時鐘，搜了放在書包內的錢包查看，還有足夠的錢可以回東京，於是他趁著剩下的十分鐘迅速到售票處買了張票準備前往神奈川。

 

車窗外的風景像古老放映機緩慢播放，車廂內很空蕩，或許不是尖峰時段所以搭這班車的人特別少，於是青峰選擇了一處光線明亮的靠窗位置坐了下來，手托著下巴看著飛逝而過的景象。

算起來這是他上了高中以來第三次去神奈川，而這三次去的原因沒有別的，都是因為在神奈川的黃瀨涼太。青峰跟黃瀨的關係始終外人無法好好解釋，當別人提起時連他們都無法說清楚的狀況。

如果說是曖昧，倒不如說是一種明知道對方心意卻誰也不願意開口維持他們這段神秘的友情。

青峰知道黃瀨的心意是在高一的時候，當時他只是從黃瀨的一些小動作去做毫無根據的臆測，不管是說話的態度還是肢體動作都與平常跟其他帝光的隊友不一樣。多了一點遲疑，連面對面說話都會有些口吃，但這都是很微小的破綻，青峰花了好幾個月的時間所觀察來的。

在默默接收黃瀨的心意幾個月後，他也喜歡上了黃瀨，原因很簡單，大概能夠接受性格如此惡劣的他全世界也只有黃瀨這個人了。

所以維持這種關係似乎成為他們之間的潛規則，不管是牽手還是擁抱，都顯得泰然自若，任誰看在眼裡都覺得：「既然互相喜歡就大聲說出來呀。」

可惜的是他們身旁沒有任何一個人這麼說。

抵達神奈川後，他搭了十幾分鐘的公車來到海常的校園，他憑著印象在偌大校園裡選擇一個可能是體育館的方向走去。隨著聽到響亮的口哨聲與人聲後，青峰才確信自己走對方向，他稍微環視附近，不遠處出現一個熟悉人影，腳步蹣跚身軀也歪斜的走到樹蔭下坐了下來。然而那坐下來的身影並沒有讓青峰感到放心，那個身軀開始往左側傾倒，不用幾秒就會倒在燙熱的水泥地上。

青峰沒有多做猶豫，在虹膜映入那頭金髮的瞬間腳就先動了起來，他跑向前，在那人倒下的前一秒穩穩接住他疲弱的身軀。

黃瀨滿臉疲憊，細如柳葉的眉頭都皺了起來，呼吸急促，對於自己倒下一點知覺都沒有。

青峰摸摸他的額頭，全是汗水。

「喂，」他喊了一聲沒有反應，「黃瀨！」

闔上的眼皮瞬間顫動了幾下，青峰看見那雙琥珀色瞳孔中帶了點虛弱與恍惚，像是被奪去視線的人一樣沒有聚焦地看著樹枝。

青峰碰了黃瀨被汗水濡濕的臉頰，過低的體溫讓他皺起眉頭、咬著下唇。

「黃瀨，你看得到我比什麼嗎？」青峰在黃瀨的面前比個二，因為他聽說昏倒的人需要一段時間才會恢復視線，他們倒下前後會被一片如閃光般的光芒壟罩，連知覺都會被這道光芒奪去而異常遲鈍。

只見黃瀨搖搖頭，沙啞的聲音從喉嚨間流洩出來。

「我知道你是誰，」黃瀨說，嘴角微微上揚，「再一會兒就會看到小青峰的臉了。」

然而當黃瀨看清楚青峰的樣貌時，他先是給青峰一個露齒微笑，摸摸他同樣沁出汗水的皮膚，然後像個剛學會站立的小嬰兒從他的懷中掙脫，牽起青峰的手說：「沒事的。陪我去個地方好嗎？」

 

-

 

當回神過來時，相貼的唇已經分開，他們意識很清楚，沒有被衝昏頭的情慾所控制，更不會在這麼炙熱的天氣裡找到舒適的氣氛親吻，只是憑著某著在心中蕩漾的情感驅使，藉由這個吻確認彼此的關係。

「這是你的答案嗎？小青峰。」黃瀨問著，手指碰著還留著點餘溫的嘴唇。

「等等，我才沒有⋯⋯」青峰反問，臉上泛起暈紅，眉頭都皺了起來。

黃瀨歪著頭一臉疑惑，但隨即又是一個笑容。

「既然小青峰都這麼做了，就代表我們⋯⋯」黃瀨停頓下來，琥珀色瞳孔直直盯著青峰看。青峰不敢與黃瀨對視，手心貼手心的溫度持續升高，他撇開頭說起話來支支吾吾。

「手都牽過了，也擁抱過了，現在連嘴都親了，那你說我們該怎麼辦？」

青峰向來不擅長說這些話，所以他也毫不在乎地將問題丟給黃瀨回答。兩人單獨相處從未有過的尷尬與害羞逐漸在青峰身旁築起一道透明的圍牆，他緊緊牽著黃瀨的手等待黃瀨的回應，這時，牽在手掌心的手瞬間抽離，取而代之的是捧在臉頰上溫暖的熱度，接著一道陰影朝青峰蓋上，熟悉的觸感再次貼在唇上。

「這是我的答案。」黃瀨輕輕啄了一口，臉上早已渲染成珊瑚色。

那是他們從朋友以上的界線跨出後第二次親吻。

情人的證明。

 

-

 

「所以到底是誰先開口的？」桃井五月用雙手托著鵝蛋臉，咬著吸管吸了幾口冰紅茶問道。

「當然是小青峰，」黃瀨挺起胸膛，嘴角上揚的角度令青峰有些不悅，「還記得他當時在公園親我呢。」

青峰反駁：「明明是你貼上來的，真是的。」他邊說邊拿了桌上幾根冷掉的薯條塞進嘴裡，油膩的程度讓青峰不敢恭維。

看著兩人對於是誰告白這件事不停推託，桃井呵呵笑了幾聲，嘴離開吸管，面對著好友的鬥嘴不禁會心一笑。時間總是會改變人，改變一個人的態度與想法，甚至改變了兩個曾經歷過歡笑與淚水的人，現在他們牽著彼此的手，說著彼此的事。

「唉呀，真不該問這個蠢問題，因為根本不重要嘛。」桃井聳聳肩說著。

青峰與黃瀨看著她，而她伸出兩個手指頭，直直對著他們的臉。

「只要你們在一起，誰先誰後都不重要，對吧。」

接著他們一口同聲的說。

 

「也是呢。」

 

Fin.


End file.
